


Мечты сбываются

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Boys (TV 2019) Fusion, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Out of Character, The Boys au, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Каждая девушка мечтает о том, чтобы ее спас супергерой.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Мечты сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось бы, чтобы тут была и вторая глава, но вряд ли

Каждая девушка мечтает о том, чтобы ее спас супергерой.

В своем костюме, суперсильный и супертаинственный, но при этом известный всем, звезда, которая регулярно снисходит до простых смертных.

Мечты сбываются.

— О боже мой, это же… это же ты! — Восторженный вздох через ладонь, прижатую ко рту. — Я никогда не думала, что увижу тебя… по-настоящему!

Свет уличного фонаря падал косыми лучами, раздробленный сетчатой секцией пожарной лестницы, из канализационных люков валил густой пар, а между домами и за мусорными баками залегли густые тени. Все было такое нереальное, как на страничке из комикса, будто специально стилистически выверенное.

Рей даже подумать не могла, что с ней может произойти такое. В общем-то, кое-что из этого было предсказуемо: она регулярно возвращалась домой пешком, потому что ее скутер лежал дома, разобранный на запчасти. Почему она не боялась — потому, что у нее нечего было брать, и потому, что она знала почти всех местных. А они знали ее, и некоторые даже здоровались, привозя в мастерскую Платта свои раздолбанные тачки. Да, ее могли обчистить, но…

Единственное, что нарушило иллюзию нереальности — звук тела, ударившего в мусорный бак. Тяжелый, гулкий, и тело потом шлепнулось на землю, как намокшая ватная кукла. Рей поймала себя на мысли, что люди в сознании должны издавать другие звуки. Стонать. Дышать.

…Это было необязательно. Не необходимо.

— Это было… — Рей перевела дух. — Ух ты! Спасибо, правда, я не ожидала, я не знала, что Рыцари Рен патрулируют улицы… тут.

Конечно они патрулировали, как можно было ляпнуть такую глупость! В региональных новостях постоянно показывали репортажи с задержаниями, где Рыцари вместе с полицией накрывали наркопритоны, прямо на улицах останавливали грабителей. Они всегда действовали жестко, но справедливо. В большинстве случаев. Суперы ведь сильнее людей, и им сложнее контролировать себя, поэтому да, сломанные руки при задержаниях были обычным делом.

Но божечки-кошечки, это ведь был он, Рей узнала маску! Лидер Рыцарей Рен собственной персоной! И когда он повернулся к ней, Рей замерла, одновременно в ужасе и благоговении. Да, он: длиннополое одеяние, потертый шарф и ярко блестящие металлические украшения на маске. А потом он поднял руки и медленно снял маску. Когда запоры щелкнули, Рей вздрогнула, с все возрастающим священным трепетом в груди. Глядя на лицо, которое ежедневно видела на экране телевизора — только Кайло Рен из всей семерки снимал маску — Рей почувствовала, как у нее слабеют колени.

Это был супер. Ее спас супер.

— Спасибо, — повторила Рей, нервно стискивая ремень сумки, которую у нее попытался вырвать грабитель. Возможно, нужно вызвать ему «скорую»? Сообщить в полицию?

Кайло Рен улыбнулся выверенной, знакомой по сотням фотографий и интервью улыбкой и сказал:

— Это моя работа. Но я был бы не против небольшого акта благодарности с твоей стороны.

— С моей… Что? Ох! — Рей инстинктивно подалась назад, когда Кайло Рен шагнул к ней.

Ее сердце все еще колотилось, не желая успокаиваться, хотя опасность отступила. Она была с супером, ей ничего не угрожало.

— Благодарность, — повторил Рен. — Ничего такого, что не может сделать любая девушка, вроде тебя. На колени.

— Что?

Рей таращилась на Рена, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что услышала. Она попыталась сделать еще шаг назад, но Рен поднял руку, и Рей почувствовала, что ее тело ей не подчиняется. Она застыла, как мушка в янтаре.

— На колени, — повторил Рен, и Рей почувствовала, как ее ноги сгибаются против ее воли, и она становится прямо на грязный асфальт.

Он был телекинетиком, самым сильным из Рыцарей и большинства известных суперов-телекинетиков. Ему не обязательно было прикасаться к тебе.

Чужая ментальная хватка отпустила ее. Продолжая неподвижно стоять на коленях, все еще держась за свою сумку, Рей наблюдала, как Рен распахивает свое одеяние и расстегивает ремень на штанах.

— Это… необязательно, — выдавила она. — Ты не обязан это делать. Есть же другие… пути.

— Какие? На свидание тебя сводить? — Кайло Рен фыркнул. — Не много ли ты о себе возомнила?

Он улыбнулся, и у Рей внутри все свело. Она не могла встать. Не могла убежать. Не могла поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Он же супер. Они защищают простых людей.

— Я прошу весьма разумную цену за спасение твоей задницы от этого оборванца. Вперед, — подбодрил ее Рен.

Одной рукой, затянутой в черную кожаную перчатку, он ухватил Рей за подбородок. Ее нижняя губа задрожала, и Рей заморгала, прогоняя слезы.

— Девчонки биться готовы за эту возможность, — добавил Кайло Рен. — Считай, что тебе повезло. Проскочила вперед без очереди.

Руки у Рей дрожали, когда она осторожно дотронулась до его члена — ничего нечеловеческого или пугающего, обычная бледная плоть, быстро твердеющая под ее прикосновениями.

— Ртом, — подсказал Рен.

Страх и неверие смешивались, рождая странное ощущение в груди, что она спит и никак не может проснуться. Такого просто не могло случиться.

Рей накрыла ртом головку, чувствуя солоноватый вкус кожи, медленно вбирая ее в себя

«Это закончится быстро, — убеждала она себя. — Все могло быть и хуже. Гораздо хуже.»

Рей быстро нашла механический ритм, который удовлетворял супера, но стоило ей немного замедлиться, когда у нее начала болеть шея, Рен недовольно зашипел и двинул бедрами ей навстречу.

— Быстрее, — приказал он. Он невесомо провел рукой по волосам Рей. — Не заставляй меня держать тебя за волосы. Не хочу увлечься и случайно снять с тебя скальп.

Рей подчинилась, мысленно считая фрикции и стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущую боль в шее и челюсти. Скоро все закончится. Скоро все это закончится.

— Быстрее!

Рей пришлось ухватиться за его бедра. Слюна текла у нее по подбородку, рот наполнял солоноватый привкус преэякулята, и неожиданно одним резким движением Кайло вбился в нее до основания, и Рей подавилась, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть. Она комкала в кулаках грубую ткань плаща, пока Рен изливался ей в рот, и ее глотка спазматически сжималась.

«Что он сделает, если меня стошнит прямо ему на ноги?» — подумала Рей, и нервный смешок родился у нее в солнечном сплетении.

Со сдавленным вздохом Рен толкнулся ей в рот последний раз, а потом отступил. Его член выскользнул у Рей изо рта, и она, кашляя, быстро вытерла губы ладонью, опустив взгляд. Она боялась посмотреть вверх, посмотреть на героя, который только что…

— Не грусти.

Рей вздрогнула и рефлекторно уставилась на него. Кайло Рен приводил себя с порядок с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло.

— С тобой могли случиться вещи и похуже, поверь мне.

Куда уж хуже.

Рей молча наблюдала за ним, до ужаса боясь, что он прикажет ей сделать что-нибудь еще. Что он убьет ее, чтобы она не рассказала полиции.

А ей вообще поверят, если она расскажет о таком?

Кайло Рен поймал ее взгляд, и на мгновение Рей показалось, что что-то промелькнуло в его глазах. Не жалость. Что-то отличное от самодовольства и уверенности, которую он излучал.

— И купи себе, блядь, перцовый баллончик, — посоветовал Рен с раздражением, застегивая ремень. — Чтобы никому не пришлось спасать тебя снова.

Рей не знала, была ли это издевка или действительно хороший совет.


End file.
